


Poker Face

by Jenson_Todd41



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenson_Todd41/pseuds/Jenson_Todd41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post date fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know them, no offence intended, all in my head.

'Why did I agree to this?' He would ask himself many times throughout the evening.  
“The cards won't deal themselves.” Victoria interrupted his self-questioning. How it had got to the situation was another question he couldn't answer. The film had been the typical entertaining, if entirely forgettable Hollywood fayre. In Nando's they hadn't been seated in the window (so weren't gawped at, or had double takes which was an improvement on the last time they went) or sat next to a gang of noisy teenagers. When Victoria invited him back to her flat just topped the night off.

The lights were low, a nice bottle of wine had been opened and poured, but wasn't being drunk. This was because they were a bit busy. David was trying to undo the top button of her blouse when she put her hand on his chest. He made a disappointed noise.  
“Stop, I've had a fun idea” the look of disappointment on his face had been replaced by weary curiosity, as the last thing that had been sold to him as being 'fun' ended up being watching football in the pub, so the usual interesting people were replaced by drunk bore, but that was very unlikely to happen this time “we should play strip poker.”  
“How is that fun for me? I can't play.”  
“I'll teach you as we go along, trust me.” She gave him a brief kiss on the forehead, and went off to find a pack of cards and some chips.

After a brief explanation of which hand beats which, and that the chips were there just to keep track during the hands, and they would be divided equally after each hand. Despite his initial pessimism the game started well, with him being dealt a pair of aces. His poker face could do with some work though, and she realised straight away that he had a strong hand, but called him anyway, he needed to learn to play and she didn't want him to think that she was letting him win. When he flopped an ace he managed to restrain himself enough that his smile only got a little larger. Victoria was frustrated that the cards didn't help her and even if they did, she was resigned to losing the hand. The other two cards didn't help either of them, and she had to admit the look of triumph in his eyes when he turned his cards over was one she rather like.  
“I would like you to remove” he said in a tone of measured concentration “your top.”

That was the last bit of luck he had he'd had in quite a while, there was a brief blip when his 10s beat her 8s and he had her take her tights off, but most of the clothes removal was on his side of the table, though he didn't help himself by constantly being distracted by the vision of Victoria in front of him, taking in all the patterns of lace on her bra, and at least she seemed more flattered than appalled at this.

At this point he was down to his boxers and one sock. He had improved his poker face somewhat and barley changed his expression when he was dealt ace king. She was deciding whether or not to be cruel with the next piece of clothing.  
“The cards won't deal themselves.” She said as he was staring into space. King, 3, queen made no difference to who was winning and the next card, a 7 just maintained the status quo. When the final card was a king, once again David's expression barley flickered. He took a perverse satisfaction in seeing that slightly evil glint in her eyes melt away after showing her ace queen, when he showed his ace king.  
“You bastard, you've got too good, too soon.”  
“Your skirt please” he said in as flat and uninterested tone as he could “and not so much being good as lucky, also the beautiful woman in front of me in just her bra is much more interesting than the cards.”

His luck once again ran out immediately, and and when Victoria got up to put the wineglasses in the kitchen, he collected his clothes from around the room and was about , to start getting dressed when she came back in the room.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting dressed, I can't get a taxi like this can I?”  
“Who said anything about a taxi? I want to claim my prize.” She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom.


End file.
